1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus that generates an X-ray image by radiating X-rays onto an object and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray imaging apparatuses are apparatuses that obtain an image of an inside of an object by using X-rays. Such X-ray imaging apparatuses capture an image inside the object using non-invasive methods, whereby X-rays are radiated onto the object and the X-rays transmitted by the object are detected. Thus, these X-ray imaging apparatuses for medical purposes can be used to diagnose an injury or a disease inside the object that cannot be checked from the exterior.
Each of the X-ray imaging apparatuses includes an X-ray source that generates X-rays and radiates the X-rays onto the object, and an X-ray detector that detects X-rays that propagate through the object. The X-ray source may be movably disposed so as to image various parts of the object. The X-ray detector can be used in a table mode in which the X-ray detector is mounted on an image capturing table, in a stand mode in which the X-ray detector is mounted on an image capturing stand, or in a portable mode in which the X-ray detector is not fixed in any one position. Two or more X-ray detectors may be disposed for one X-ray source.
These X-ray imaging apparatuses are recently digitalized, and an X-ray image obtained using a film method according to the related art has been obtained using a digital method, and simultaneously, many parts of the X-ray imaging apparatus have been automatized. Examples of this automation include an auto tracking function in which the X-ray source automatically tracks the X-ray detector, and an auto centering function in which positions of the X-ray source and the X-ray detector are automatically adjusted. In order to implement an automation function of the X-ray imaging apparatus, such as auto tracking or auto centering, to freely move the X-ray source and to prevent re-imaging, the position of an obstacle placed on a movement path should be checked and moved without collision with the X-ray source while the X-ray source is moved.